The Future
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kau mengingkari janjimu Dino... Kau bohong... -D18 XD-


Title : Future...

Pairing : D18

Rated : T

Genre : *always* angst/hurt/comfort

Disclaimed : KHR belong Amano Akira!

Note Author : Dapet ide dari doujinshi 1827 yang judulnya-gw-g-tau, tapi ini gw ubah dalam versi D18. Maaf klo jadi aneh plus ini sudah pasti 100% OOC!

--x--

_Kau bohong..._

_Bukankah kau sudah berjanji..._

_Walaupun kau mengatakan jika kau akan melindungiku, kau tidak akan mati..._

_Tetapi kau malah berbohong dan sekarang meninggalkanku begitu saja...  
_

Langit tampak berawan kala itu. Hujan akan segera turun sebentar lagi, tetapi tempat itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang. Markas Cavallone kini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari keluarga mafia yang lainnya termasuk vongola. Bukan karena pestayang meriah seperti yang sering diadakan oleh Dino sang bos kesepuluh keluarga itu, kali ini tempat itu dipenuhi oleh lili putih yang memenuhi tempat itu.

Kematian Tsunayoshi Sawada memang bisa dicegah karena kedatangan Tsuna dan yang lainnya keera 10 tahun dan mengalahkan Byakuran. Tetapi, ternyata kematiannya digantikan oleh kematian sang bucking horse, Dino Cavallone yang saat itu sedang bertugas bersama dengan Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna dan yang lainnya datang kesana dan melihat Dino untuk yang terakhir kalinya di peti mati. Semua guardian ada disana kecuali Hibari. Dia hanya berdiri didepan rumah dan melihat kearah langit.

"Kau berbohong... Dino..."

--x--

Di kehidupan Tsuna yang biasanya, keadaan sangat damai dan juga tenang. Seperti biasa, Dino dan Hibari melakukan latihan diatas atap. Tentu saja ditemani oleh Romario yang setia menemani Dino disana agar dia tidak melakukan kecerobohan yang fatal.

"Semenjak kau menghilang sepertinya kau bertambah kuat Kyouya..." Dino menghentikan gerakan Hibari dengan cambuk yang dipegang olehnya. Lalu dengan sigap, Dino akan menendang tubuh Hibari. Tetapi dengan sigap, Hibari menghindar dan akan menendang tubuh Dino balik. Tetapi ternyata Dino sudah melilit tangan Hibari dan mengunci gerakannya serta melempar Hibari sampai membentur pagar pembatas. "tetapi kau tetap saja tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu..."

"Ugh..." Hibari memegangi perutnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya pukulan itu mengenainya telak dan membuatnya tidak bsia bergerak.

"K-Kyouya?!" Dino yang melihat keadaan Kyouya yang sepertinya parah itu langsung melepaskan cambuknya dan berlari kearah Hibari untuk melihat keadaannya. Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika Dino melihat Hibari dengan tatapan cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya aku terlalu keras denganmu..."

"... Aku tidak bisa bergerak..." Kyouya terlihat kesakitan ketika itu. Dino yang merasa sangat khawatir dengan Kyouya langsung menggendongnya dan akan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"A-aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit... Romario sedia-". Tetapi, tiba-tiba Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya dan mengenai kepala Dino dengan telak.

"Kau sendiri juga tetap saja ceroboh dan mudah dibohongi..." Hibari hanya tertawa dan turun dari gendongan Dino. Dino yang masih tidak bisa mencerna apapun yang terjadi hanya bisa terdiam dan terlihat shock. Tiba-tiba Dino menampar Hibari, sebuah hal yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh Dino kepada Hibari. Tetapi, saat ini dia sangat marah dan terlihat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hibari.

"B-Boss?!" Romariopun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Dino kepada Hibari.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan... mau membunuhku, mau menggigitku sampai mati, menghajar, atau kau membenciku, tidak apa-apa..." Dino terlihat sangat sakit memukul Hibari tetapi wajah Dino memancarkan rasa kesal yang sangat. "Tetapi..." dino memeluk Hibari dengan tiba-tiba dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bahu Hibari yang lebih pendek darinya. "Jangan kau menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu... Seakan kau akan mati didepanku Kyouya... Aku tidak suka itu..."

Hibari dan Romario hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah Dino. Hibari tidak bergerak dan hanya bisa melihat kearah Dino. "Kau masih... mengingat janji itu...?"

_Aku tidak ingin melihatku mati sebelum aku Kyouya..._

_Jadi, aku akan terus melindungimu sampai aku mati..._

_'sepertinya setelah itu ada kelanjutannya...' _Hibari membuka bento yang dibelinya dan akan memakannya teringat dengan janji yang dia buat bersama dengan Dino.

"Ada apa Kyouya?" Dino yang sudah bisa diredakan amarahnya hanya bisa bingung melihat Hibari yang mematung tepat sesaat sebelum makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..." Hibari memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya sebelum tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara gaduh dari pintu menuju keatap namimori. Disana Tsuna sedang mengejar lambo yang sedang berlarian menuju ketempat Hibari dan Dino.

"hahaha... tangkap Lambo kalau bisa!" Lambo berjalan dan mengelilingi Hibari juga Dino yang sedang makan siang disana. Aura gelap mulai terasa ketika itu dari sekitar Hibari. Dino yang sudah menyadarinya hanya bisa terdiam dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hibari.

"K-Kyouya... Jangan marah... Dia adalah anak kecil..." tetapi sepertinya kata-kata Dino hanya seperti angin lalu yang melewati tubuh Hibari. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, Hibari sudah melempar tonfanya yang pada akhirnya mengenai Lambo dan juga Tsuna. Tidak puas dengan itu, Hibari juga menghajar Tsuna hingga pingsan membuat Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Hibari. "Kendalikan emosimu Kyouya, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi guardian yang baik jika kau seperti itu..."

"berisik..." Kyouya hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan dingin.

"T-Tolerate!" Lambo yang seperti biasa cengeng dan menangis mengeluarkan bazzokanya dan akan menembak dirinya seperti biasa. Tetapi ternyata dia salah mengarahkan dan bazooka itu mengarah pada Hibari yang ada didepannya. Dalam waktu bebrapa detik, bazooka itu meledak disekitar Hibari membuat Dino terkejut dan menghampirinya.

"Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Dino mencoba untuk mencari sosok Hibari dikepulan asap itu.

"Hah... ada apa lagi ini..." suara yang familliar itu, tidak terlalu berubah hanya sedikit lebih rendah itu terdengar membuat Dino kebingungan.

"Kyouya?"

Sosok Hibari Kyouya yang berusia 26 tahun itu muncul. Masih dengan jas hitam yang lengkap dan juga potongan khasnya yang berantakan itu membuat kaki Dino menjadi lemas. "Hm? Wajah itu... Dino?"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Kyouya...?" Dino melihat kearah Hibari yang sekarang ini tingginya sama dengan Dino membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mengelus kepalanya atau membelai rambutnya dengan mudah seperti yang sering dia lakukan.

"Di...no..." Hibari saat itu benar-benar terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Sadar kalau dia terkrim kemasa 10 tahun sebelum eranya, Hibari hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"bazooka 10 tahun... Jadi, kau Kyouya 10 tahun setelah ini?"

"..." Hibari hanya diam. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Dino yang sekarang ini sama tingginya dengannya. Tetapi, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menenggelamkan mukanya dibahu Hibari. "aku... sekarang ini ingin sekali bertemu denganmu... Ingin sekali mendengar suaramu... merasakan sentuhanmu..."

Dino hanya bisa terdiam dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hibari. Mukanya langsung memerah dan tidak bisa berkata apapun selama beberapa detik. "M-memang ada apa dengan diriku 10 tahun kemudian? Kenapa aku tidak bersama denganmu...?"

Melepaskan pelukannya dia melihat kearah Dino dengan wajah yang entah itu hanya perasaan Dino atau memang dia terlihat sangat sedih ketika melihat Dino. "Sampai terakhir... Kau selalu bersama denganku... Jadi, tenang saja..." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyouya langsung berlari meninggalkan Dino disana yang hanya untuk beberapa kalinya terdiam.

"apa..."

_"Aku... sekarang ini ingin sekali bertemu denganmu... ingin sekali mendengar suaramu.. merasakan sentuhanmu..."_

_"Sampai terakhir... kau selalu bersama denganku... Jadi, tenang saja..."_

Dino menyadari sesuatu dari semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hibari. Tatapannya, dan juga nadanya yang seakan bergetar menahan tangis. Dino hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan untuk mencari Hibari. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi tujuan Hibari adalah ruangan komite disiplin.

Membuka pintu dan mencoba untuk mencari sosok Kyouya disana. Sosok itu membelakangi Dino dan sedang duduk diatas kursi yang ada dibelakang meja. "Kyouya..." Dino menghampiri Kyouya yang sekarang ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak menatap Dino yang ada didepannya. "Aku mengerti... Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk berbicara..." Dino memegang pipi Kyouya dan mendorongnya dengan lembut hingga Kyouya menatap wajahnya.

Air mata tidak terasa mengalir dari mata Hibari saat itu, salah satu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan bahkan didepan Dino. "Tidak apa-apa... Menangislah..." Dino memeluk dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyouya. "Sejak dulu, sifatmu tidak berubah... Tidak pernah mau jujur padaku..." Kyouya yang masih terdiam dan mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya walaupun itu sia-sia akhirnya memeluk balik Dino.

"Kau... Mengingkari janjimu Dino..." Hibari hanya bisa meremas bahu Dino dan menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menutupi air matanya.

"Maaf..." Dino hanya bisa mengelus kepala Hibari dan menenangkannya sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang.

_Kau mengatakan hal yang aku benci..._

_Kau fikir aku akan senang melihatmu mati?_

_Berjanjilah lagi padaku satu hal, _

_Walaupun kau ingin melindungiku, janganlah mati didepanku atau mati karena melindungiku._

Waktu Hibari 10 tahun setelah masa itu sudah habis, dia kembali kemasanya sendiri. Ketika Hibari masa kini kembali ke tempatnya, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah meremas baju Dino dengan kuat sambil menangis, terus menangis dan menggenggam baju itu dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh Dino dari dekapannya. "Tidak... Aku tidak ingin menjadi dewasa..."

Dino tersenyum walaupun sekarang ini setetes air mata juga jatuhd ari matanya. "Takdir tidak bisa diubah Kyouya... Tidak apa-apa, walaupun aku harus mati, asalkan demi kau..." Dino mencoba untuk menenangkan Hibari yang menangis didalam pelukannya saat itu.

--x--

Dimasa 10 tahun yang akan datang, Hibari kembali ketika dia berada didalam kamar. Didalamnya terdapat peti mati, tempat Dino tertidur bersama dengan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih yang diberikan oleh semua anggota mafia yang ada disana. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang terkejut Hibari kembali kepada wujudnya yang semula, Hibari membawa setangkai bunga lili putih juga dan berjalan kearah Dino.

Dia tersenyum dan meletakkan bunga itu di dada Dino yang kini mengenakan jas berwarna putih. "Walaupun hanya sebentar... Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Dino..."

--x--

**==OMAKE==**

Hibari yang baru saja tiba didunia 10 tahun setelah masanya melihat kearah bangunan itu. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa tujuannya untuk datang kemari. Mencoba untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba suara yang familiar itu terdengar.

"Hibari-san...?" Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kali ini terlihat lebih tinggi dengan mengenakan jubah hitam dan setelan jas hitam itu melihat Hibari dengan tatapan terkejut. "H-Hibari-san... 16 tahun...?"

"Kau..." Hibari melihat kearah Tsuna yang lebih tinggi darinya kala itu. "Bisa kau menjelaskan kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan tonfa siap ditangan.

"E-Eh? B-Baiklah....!" Tsuna terlihat sedih, sangat sedih ketika dia akan mengatakan sebab Hibari ada disini. Tetapi hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ikut aku..."

--x--

Beberapa orang berada didepan ruangan itu. Suara gemuruh didalam hati Hibari semakin keras, firasat aneh itu menjadi lebih kuat dan membuatnya hanya melihat kearah Gokudera dan yang lainnya yang sekarang ini terkejut dengan Hibari yang ada dimasa 10 tahun sebelum masa mereka. Tsuna mebuka pintu yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu dan melihat kearh Hibari. "Maaf Hibari-san... Apapun yang kau lihat dbalik ini... Maafkan aku..."

Hibari hanya bisa melihat Tsuna, dan berjalan masuk menuju keruangan itu. Sebuah peti berwarna hitam dengan corak menutupnya adalah lambang cavallone itu ada didepan pintu. Beberapa orang terlihat menangis dan membawa sebuah bunga lily putih.

_Lily putih..._

__Lili putih adalah tanda kematian, ada apa ini... Hibari merasa saat ini kakinya tidak kuat untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Saat sudah berada disamping peti itu, sosok berambut kuning dengan jas berwarna putih serta bunga-bunga tulip putih yang mengelilinginya itu terbaring tidak bergerak didalam peti itu. Hibari hanya bisa terduduk dan melihat sosok itu dalam-dalam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dia benar-benar melindungimu Hibari-san... Kalau saja dia tidak menjadi perisaimu pada saat kalian berdua dikepung, maka lambang yang ada di peti mati ini sekarnag adalah lambang cloud guardian keluarga vongola..." Tsuna yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya sekarang itu hanya bisa mleihat Hibari dan juga Dino.

_Aku tidak ingin melihatku mati sebelum aku Kyouya..._

_Jadi, aku akan terus melindungimu sampai aku mati..._

Sekarang dia ingat, lanjutan dari janji mereka berdua itu. Hibari memegang pipi Dino yang sudah dingin itu dan mengingat kata-katanya waktu itu.

_Kau mengatakan hal yang aku benci..._

_Kau fikir aku akan senang melihatmu mati?_

_Berjanjilah lagi padaku satu hal, _

_Walaupun kau ingin melindungiku, janganlah mati didepanku atau mati karena melindungiku._

Sekarang ini Hibari hanya bisa terdiam membatu disamping peti itu. Sedetik kemudian, air mata itu langsung tumpah. Satu hal yang tidak ingin dia perlihatkan didepan orang lain itu hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditahannya. Menangis dan hanya bisa memeluk Dino yang tidak bergerak ataupun mengelus kepalanya lagi. "Kau bohong... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Dino... Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku..."

Yang diinginkan sekarang ini adalah Hibari kembali kemasanya dan berharap waktu itu tidak datang meskipun itu mustahil. Yang pasti, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Dino dan menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, lima menit serasa lama sekali disana dan akhirnya, asap itupun muncul dan membawa Hibari kembali kemasanya.

---------------------x-----------------

AH!!!! TAMBAH GAJE AJA FFIC GW!!! D:

Ini ffic idenya dari Doujinshi KHR tapi bukan D18 tapi 1827, ceritanya sama tapi ada yang berbeda. Sayangnya bahasa di doujinshi adalah cina, jadi gw cman bisa mengira-ngira dengan melihat gambarnya dan menulis ulang dengan beberapa tambahan dan perubahan pairing dari 1827 menjadi D18 XP

Oke, ripiu pliessss!!!!


End file.
